oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
My Arm's Big Adventure
Details Walkthrough Getting Started #Travel to Troll Stronghold and speak to Burntmeat in the kitchens, he's on the south side on the floor below the one you enter. He has heard that humans can grow goutweed, and wonders if you can help. You should see a short cut-scene with a fellow adventurer in a cooking pot, and his dragon armour strewn over the floor. He wants his assistant to learn how to farm, and his assistant is called My Arm. Note: If you've finished the Swan Song quest AND you ask for the Dragon armor shown in the cut scene, your character will make a snide comment that Burntmeat is as "bad as that man and his hat". #My Arm is at the back of the room, talk to him and he will tell you he needs the goutweed lump from the cooking pot at Death Plateau. (If you are already wearing climbing boots, My Arm will tell you to talk to Burntmeat who will give you directions for getting to Death Plateau, though it is probably quicker to use a games necklace and go via Tenzing). Goutweed? #You will need climbing boots for the next section - use a games necklace to teleport to Burthorpe with some coins, travel to the west and buy some climbing boots off Tenzing for 12 coins. Then climb up to Death Plateau (go straight at the first branch). There are several large aggressive Mountain Trolls in this area so wearing decent armour is recommended. Once there, pick up the bucket spawn in a nearby hut and search the pot to get the goutweed lump. #Travel back to Troll Stronghold and talk to My Arm again. He will take you outside to the roof, where he does his farming. Speak to him again when you're up there and he will give you a farming manual. #You now need to get 3 buckets of camel dung, and 7 supercompost. Farming Supplies ##'1st Way:'Travel to Al-Kharid, wear your camulet, and talk to the camel just outside the bank, he will produce some dung for you, you will need empty buckets to collect it. 3 buckets of dung are enough. If you have lost your Camulet you can get another one by talking to Lazim on the top floor of Enakhra's Temple. ##'2nd Way:' If you haven't got a camulet nor done Enakhra's Lament. You can head to Pollnivneach and use some hot sauce with the camels trough. #Go back to My Arm, on the roof of Troll Stronghold this time - the ladder is by the Troll Generals, and treat the patch with 7 supercompost and 3 camel dung while carrying a spade in the inventory. The patch is indicated by a farming icon. #Talk to My Arm - you now need to go to Karamja to get some goutweed tubers from Tai Bwo Wannai #You'll see a short cut-scene on the docks of Ardougne, and a scene on the ship. Once you arrive at Brimhaven, My Arm will run off to be sick, he says he will meet you at Tai Bwo Wannai. #Go south to the shop, buy a machete and an anti-poison potion, travel slightly east and you should find My Arm again. #Go southeast and talk to Murcaily, he runs the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup game. He will let you have some hardy goutweed tubers if you get 60% in the cleanup game. #Get 60% in cleanup game - see our separate guide to this. #Talk to Murcaily again when you have 60%, he will give you a hardy goutweed tuber, a cut-scene will follow when My Arm causes some havoc, and Murcaily will give you lots of hardy tubers. Farming #Talk to My Arm again - he suggests you go back to the bank to get some food because of some "large birds" on top of the mountain. #Say goodbye briefly to My Arm at Ardougne docks, and go to the bank. You will need to ensure your farming leprechaun is fully stocked with tools, and also take a Plant cure and a spade with you. You should take good armour and a weapon, plus decent food. Prayer potions will help a little, but food should be your main priority. #Go back to the top of Troll Stronghold where My Arm is. You need to give My Arm the stuff to plant his tubers, as if you were planting them yourself. There is a tool leprechaun nearby on top of the mountain so you can retrieve tools as necessary from him. However, the leprechaun disappears during the fight (in a moment), so remember to take a spade out too if you don't already have one! In order, you need to give My Arm: ##Hardy Goutweed Tubers ##Rake ##Seed dibber ##Plant cure Look at the Pretty Birds! #A bird will swoop down and attack - only a level 75 Baby Roc and defeating it should be fairly easy. #'WARNING!' Once you have killed the Little Roc, a far more dangerous level 172 Giant Roc will attack, it uses both strong Melee attacks which blast you backwards unless you have your back against a rock, and Ranged attacks as well. It is recommended that you use Protect from Missiles prayer, and eat when required. My Arm will also attack the bird, but his attacks only tend to hit 1 or 2, so don't rely on this. To any of you who thinks just because most of this quest is not rated hard, it is. The End #Once you have killed it, talk to My Arm again, he now needs a spade to dig up the goutweed, and then he will tell you to talk to Burntmeat #Talk to Burntmeat, he will give you a great reward - you guessed it, a full inventory of burnt meat!! #Talk to My Arm again to finish the quest. Reward *1 Quest point *10000 Herblore experience *5000 Farming experience Access to a disease-free herb patch on top of the Troll Stronghold. Trivia * If you have a goutweed tuber in your inventory while talking to the trolls at the beginning of the quest, you get a funny conversation where you repeatedly point out you have one and there is no need to do the rest of the quest, but the trolls just don't listen. * Qutiedoll made his second appearance after the Draynor Bank Robbery during the Rumble in the Jungle Cutscene when he was attacked by My Arm. * During a Cutscene, My Arm throws the Drunken Dwarf of the roof of the Troll Stronghold: and an Unnamed Troll comes up to him. After the Quest, the Troll's named Drunken Dwarf's Leg. * If you have done the quest Swan Song before this you will have a funny reference. During the cutscene with the cooked adventurer he has many valuable items on the ground. You can ask Burntmeat about his items as a reward. He refuses, and your character replies, "Your worse than that old man who wouldn't give me his hat!" This pertains to the many rants during Swan Song where your character begs the Wise Old Man for his blue party hat. Category:Quests